Under That Cherry Blossom Tree
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Ryo finds love. Part 1 of 3. Enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment and fav. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1 You Are My Life

Ronin Warriors

Under That Cherry Blossom Tree

This short story was created for, ForeverRoninWarriror's Cherry Blossom Contest.

Created By:

Me, Brienna a.k.a. RyoLovesMe

Chapter 1 You Are My Life:

Ryo sat with his girlfriend, Cyci, of two years underneath a Cherry Blossom Tree.

He invited her to a picnic where they first met. He had something special that he wanted to give her, and this spot was perfect.

He watched her as she ate. She was so gorgeous to him that he just couldn't stop staring. She caught him and smiled, "what?"

"Nothing. It's just that…I'm grateful that I met someone like you. You're everything I ever wanted in my life. You complete my life, that if you weren't ever around…my life would be just boring, blank."

"Oh Ryo." Cyci leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," Ryo then said touching her cheek.

"I love you too."

They kissed once more, then Ryo moved behind her and rapped his arms around her. "I can't believe we've been together for two years. It just doesn't feel like it's been that long since everyday feels like a new day with you. That day I met you under this tree was the best day of my life…"


	2. Chapter 2 Beauty Under Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2 That Beauty Under the Cherry Blossom:

Two Years Ago

It was a beautiful spring day in Japan, the birds chirped and people bathed under the warm sun. Even many couples gathered under the row of Cherry Blossom Trees.

The Ronin Warriors were also there. They were there mostly to enjoy the defeat of Talpa, and hope that Talpa's second appearance was his last.

Mia and Yuli joined them.

The seven of them found a good spot in the grass that was partially shaded by one of the tall trees.

"Man, I love spring!" Kento said plopping to the ground onto his back with his hands behind his head.

"It is nice out," Rowen agreed. "I hope no demon decides to show itself."

The six agreed with him.

No one talked after that, they just wanted to relax and enjoy the day.

Mia read a book in the shade.

Kento, Cye, and Sage sunbathed.

Yuli seemed to be getting bored that he decided to go skateboarding.

Rowen feel asleep in the shade.

And Ryo sat in the sun curious on what the future held for him and his friends.

Ryo looked around him and saw cheerful, happy faces. They seemed like they had everything they ever wanted, an actual life: a job to support themselves and their families, their true love, kids, and their very own house complete with a picket fence.

Since Ryo became a Ronin Warrior he always thought about those things he'd be missing on. Could he and his four best friends ever have any part of that life?

Then it hit him! Under one of the Cherry Blossom Trees that was close by, there she was! She was the most attractive girl he had ever seen!

But could he pursue to get to know her and possibly, if she feels the same way about him, start a life with her?

He didn't know what to do!

Should he ask for his friend's advice or would they not know either?

"Ryo?"

The voice startled him. He looked to his right to see that it was Sage who spoke.

"I can see a good future ahead," Sage continued. "I think you should go for it."

"Huh?"

"I can have visions, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Ryo looked away toward the ground in front of him, his legs at his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

Sage walked up and sat three feet in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure it'll be alright to go out there and start finding love? Wouldn't it be too dangerous for them to be with us?"

"We kept Mia and Yuli alive didn't we? And we haven't stopped them from hanging out with us when we had to go to war."

"Yeah, but having a girlfriend would be different. You would be even more worried about her safety more than anything else."

"Just give it a try, Ryo."

Ryo looked back at the girl then said, "alright, I'll give it a try."

He got up and walked over to the girl.

"Where's he off to," Cye asked?

"To find love."

* * *

Ryo got up to her. She seemed to be either writing a journal or writing a college paper-of course he didn't know. But he wanted to meet her before it was too late and he never saw her again.

She didn't notice him come up, so he cleared his throat.

The girl looked up at the sound, and he took the chance to ask, "may I join you?"

She smiled a soft smile and answered, "sure."

He smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm Ryo," he said extending a hand.

"Cyci." She took his hand.

"So, do you live around here or are you just visiting," Ryo asked curiously? She was white, but he knew that some non-Japanese people did live here in Japan.

"Actually, I'm just visiting for now. But I am planning to move here one day."

"Really? What do you like about it here?"

"I like almost everything here. The cultures, the old style homes, the different types of celebrations. Stuff like that."

Ryo smiled. Maybe there was a chance with her?

The two talked for two hours, then they had to part but not before Cyci gave Ryo her cell phone number.

He kissed her on the cheek and promised that he would call her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Will You?

Chapter 3 Will You?:

Two Years Later

Ryo and Cyci talked about all the good times they've had together these last two years: how much they had in common, all the times they realized that that person was the one, understanding each other.

Sage was right on what he said all those years ago, the future was looking good, and Ryo prayed it stayed that way. Though, on their third date when he told her that he was a Ronin Warrior, it did get a little bumpy, but she warmed up to it after awhile and gave him a second chance.

Ever since she's been with Ryo, she always ended up worrying about him, hoping that he would always return after fighting with other worldly creatures.

Now, here the two sat under the Cherry Blossom Tree where they first met, and that time has finally come!

The time where Ryo and Cyci finally bonded their love together.

_Please don't let there be any interruptions_, Ryo prayed silently.____

Ryo found a fallen Cherry Blossom flower next to their picnic blanket and picked it up. He sniffed the beautiful flower before placing it into Cyci's hair above her left ear. While he did that he reached into his pants pocket with his other hand and pulled out a small navy blue box.

He went to one knee, opened the box, then said, "will you marry me?"

Cyci gasped in excited surprise, her right hand covering her mouth.

In the beginning she was only able to nod her head, but then she was able to speak the one word Ryo wanted to hear.

"Yes," she answered with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, yes! I will marry you!"

Ryo returned that huge smile, the two hugging and kissing before he placed the 24k gold diamond ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"That's why I got it. It reminded me of you."

They kissed once more under that Cherry Blossom Tree.

End


End file.
